Radiological Sciences will provide four support areas to the project. These include the provision of imaging, modeling of the pharmacokinetics of the MAB, calculation of radiation doses and the optimization of radiation therapy. Project quality assurance is also described in this part of the proposal. Images will initially indicate relative MAB targeting. Agents which appear to be appropriate will then be tried in a therapeutic context with radiation doses being calculated from the diagnostic data and estimated using pharmacokinetic analysis. Thus, our four support areas lead one into another in a logical sequence. Close collaboration with Dr. Beatty's surgical project will be involved throughout. Collaborations with the radiation dosimetry group at Oak Ridge National Laboratory and with Professor K. Hwang of the USC School of Pharmacy are also planned.